Never and Forever Love
by Starkid Summer
Summary: He sinks down to the floor and this time he isn't lonely. Anthony is at his right side and Terry at his left and had it been anyone else he wouldn't have allowed it but they're his friends so it's okay and maybe he'll be okay. One-shot


**Never and Forever Love**

**By Starkid Summer**

It isn't the first time for the two of them. It isn't second, or the third. They've fought before, but nothing like this. Never like this.

"Michael, you great git, shut up and listen, will you!" yells Ginny and her face is as read as her hair, shining brightly in the dark room.

"What do you want to tell me, little _princess_?" Michael cries back. "So that I can hear your lies again, is that it? Well, you can shove your pretty little lies up that fat ass of yours, you hear me!"

"I'm telling the truth! We didn't do _anything _except talking! Just because you can't stand losing against me", the girl accuses him.

They keep yelling for a few minutes and then she leaves, slamming the door behind her. He stays behind staring at the closed door. He don't know what to do and where to go so he sinks down against the stone wall with tears of anger and confusion running down his cheeks.

"What did I do?" he whispers to the darkness. His voice breaks as he speaks up a second time. "What did I do?"

It takes him hours to collect the courage he needs to be able to face his friends. Unlike her he isn't a Gryffindor and unlike her he hasn't been the one to end the relationship. He wants to hate her for being able to do what he could not but he can't do that.

He sneaks into the Common Room late in the night, hiding his face from the few people whom are still sitting by the fire, reading, studying or trying to forget about losing against Gryffindor.

"Mike", says a voice that is way too familiar, "Did you have a good time with Red Riding Hood?"

Terry. Of course. And if he isn't mistaking Anthony is somewhere behind his back as well, trying to find out why it has taken him so long to get back from the game.

"No", he answers angrily and walks away, not bothering taking time to see their worried gazes.

"Wait up", says Terry, not mocking him anymore.

Michael doesn't listen, instead he climbs the stairs two steps at a time and soon he can close the door behind him. He is just about to open his truck when he hears someone open the door and step inside the dormitory.

"She was always a git, anyway", soothes Anthony and suddenly Michael realizes he's still crying.

"I know", he whispers, seeking the reassurance of familiarity.

"You deserve better", says Terry and hugs him warmly.

Michael breaks, there and then. The tears won't stop falling and he doesn't do anything to stop them. Once again he sinks down to the floor and hides his puffy eyes from his caring friends and this time he isn't lonely and he it doesn't matter that he's helpless. Anthony sits down on his left side and Terry is on his right and they hug him softly in a way that he never would have allowed had it been anyone else but they're his friends so it's okay and maybe he'll be okay too.

"I accused her for cheating", he says under his breath, ashamed of what he's done.

"Did she?" asks Terry, but Anthony shakes his head and answers for Michael.

"She didn't, she never would." Then he adds, quietly; "But she's still in love with Potter."

Terry swears and suddenly Michael isn't sad anymore but he's angry. Angry at the girl whom he thought he loved and angry at the boy whom he looked up to.

"I thought I was in love", he slips out and Terry smiles faintly, "I really thought I loved her."

"That's okay", says his other friend, "But it was bond to end."

He knows that Anthony is right, but it still hurts. Deep down he had known for weeks that it was only a matter of time before the two of them broke up but now when distant thought are reality he hates it, every second of it. If love hurts like this then why would one love? Wouldn't it be better to be alone? Then he wouldn't hurt like this. Love isn't logical, he decides, love is messy and complicated and he hates it.

"I feel like an idiot", he says and the tears isn't falling as closely now, "For not realizing."

"Don't", advices Terry, "Next time you see her, look like you couldn't care less. Find someone else."

"That's idiotic, Terry", says Anthony, "I say you talk to her."

Terry, with his for a Ravenclaw very stupid ideas, and Anthony with his logical solutions, makes Michael smile, if only a little. "I could curse her next time we meet" he suggests and though he can't see it both his friends let go of a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

"You do that", laughs Terry, "But make sure her brother doesn't see you."

That's probably for the best. Her youngest brother might not be as smart as Michael and his friends but he definitely isn't dumb and knows plenty of good curses and jinxes from being best friends with Harry Potter and that Granger girl for so long.

An hour later the three boys go to bed, having talked through everything that needed to and a lot more. Michael still isn't happy but he feels so much better knowing that his two friends really care.

"Thank you, guys", he whispers into the dark, "You're great."

That's when he realizes that even though love hurts only love can cure the pain and love is the only thing that can make you feel as warm inside as he does now. A shadow of a smile moves across his lips and he falls asleep immediately, dreaming about snowball-fights and doing homework together in front of the fireplace.

Perhaps he doesn't hate love, after all.

**Please leave me a review; even a small one will make my day! **


End file.
